


The Ways I Protect You

by headless777



Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but then he dosent, doomsday with a twist, feathers - Freeform, quackity dies, techno and quack aliance, techno makes quackity something pretty, techno round houses dream, there is a battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: In an attempt of an alliance Quackity and Techno exchange gifts as a sign of peace. Though Techno's gift to Quackity comes with a few perks not previously mentioned.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122881
Comments: 10
Kudos: 424
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	The Ways I Protect You

It had been a sort of peace offering. Neither of them really wanted to fight anymore, not after the battle in the control room. Nor did they want to admit or further hurt someone they were attracted to. It was a peace offering to call off the violence towards each other. No matter what. 

Quackity and Techno met at the edge of the arctic with each of their items in inventory. Quakcity showed up with new horse armour decked out in as many enchantments as he could get. Techno was impressed as Quackity rambled on about the reasoning for each enchantment and the lack of others. It was well thought out and strategic. 

Techno's gift was a golden choker with emerald looking jems placed on it. Every jem had a golden chain come down and loop to the next. Techno explained that in piglin culture gifts made of gold are a sign of respect. Quackity gawked at its beauty. Picking it up he expected it to be heavy, but it's very lightweight. 

He clasped it around his neck and looked up at Techno. 

"So how's it look?" He asks with a smile. Techno just stares at him for a few seconds before a small laugh brakes him from it.

"It’s fine I guess," he coughs into his hand. "Does not match your outfit at all." 

"Yeah well, not everyone knows who to dress like kings or has the material to make a new fit." He says with a laugh.

"I could show you." Techno offers. "You can keep the blue, I'd say it just needs to be a little lighter and add some gold accents. "

"Oh Techno, who knew you were such a fashionista!" He said jokingly. Techno did everything in his power to suppress the smile that wanted to pass his lips. 

“I’m the only one here with a sense of style.” He rolls his eyes.

“If that’s the case I’ll take you up on that offer.” He smiles. 

Him and Techno walk back to the small winder cottage where Techno teaches him how to sew and smelt and weld. Not all at once of course. These are all skills that take long practice to master. They meet up and make things together, sometimes they just bask in each other's presence. 

Despite this, despite how much they want to pretend things are okay there not. Doomsday has arrived and they are not fighting on the same side. Though the alliance is there for a reason. When Techno rides into L’Manberg Carl is wearing the armor Quackity made. 

When Quackity shows up he’s decked to the nines in a battle outfit Techno helped make. He wears a long dark blue trench coat with two slits cut straight down the back for easy wing access. There's a golden chain that loops from collar to collar. The sleeves are tight and flexible with golden fluff at the cuffs. He sports a black button down shirt that's tucked into back slacks. Along with knee high combat boots that each sport golden zippers. With everything else he wears the golden choker with the emerald beads and looped chains. 

He looked absolutely powerful to Techno. He had grown miles more sure of himself in the short time he and Techno had been meeting up. He even got a few lessons from the piglin, and his fighting style was miles better. Techno loved to see him move and fight, he just wished it wasn’t like this. He wishes he didn’t have to watch him fight to survive in the coat he had made. In the things they had made together. Techno himself had two golden cuffs in each of his wrists with lapis in them. Quackity had made them for him.

Quackity is desperately running around trying to get people out of the blast zone. Handing out any weapon he has on him and trying to get people to escape. He’s in the middle of fending off a Wither when it happens. 

He pulled his bow back aiming it at the withers skull. TNT falling around him as he tries to kill it. The rig Dream had set up was doing wonders for their side and taking everything out. Home is a hole again. Quackity didn’t even hear when one dropped right above him. He didn’t hear the hiss of the lit dynamite. The only thing he heard was a call from a distance. 

**“** **_Feathers!”_ **

Techno watched as Quackity was captured head on by an explosion. He pulled out his trident and threw himself up to where Dream stood above him. Landing right next to the man in the mask he high kicked him, cracking his mask and making him fall off the side of his structure. 

He jumped off of it as quickly as he got up there by the opening of the whole. People came running to the crater to see what happened that would make Technoblade turn on the guy who was helping him. Everyone stood at the edge waiting for the smoke to clear. Karl tried to run into the whole only to be held back by Sapnap as he screamed. There was a faint green glow. 

Techno could feel himself slowly moving towards the edge as an outline started to be able to be seen. The glow got stronger and the smoke finally dissipated. There lied out on his back, clutching his chest, lay Quackity without a scratch on him. His eyes were wide and unblinking, darting around looking for something. Taking in deep breaths as an attempt to calm himself. 

His gaze shifted and eyes locked with Techno’s. The hand that wasn’t laying on his chest raised to point at him. 

“What the fuck was that?” Quackity had no idea how to feel, he knew by all laws of the human body he should be dead as a dormouse right now. “I don’t know what the fuck happend, but I know you did something.” 

People turned to look at Techno, whose eyes wouldn’t leave the bird laying on his back. “How did he survive that.” Karls weak voice cut through the silence causing Techno to look up at him. 

“Totem of undying.” He said simply. Quackity was waving a hand to get his attention, so he slid down into the hole and helped him stand up.

“As much as that would explain it, I don’t have a totem on me, let alone in hand.” He said, heavily leaning on Techno for support. 

“Yes you do,” Techno replied pointing to his neck. “Quite a few actually.” 

Quackity pulled off the choker to look at it and saw that one of the emeralds had broken. Looking back at Techno with wide eyes he all but squawked out. “You made this out of fucking totems?!” 

“I mean I had a few on hand, and I assumed it would be fine-” He got cut off by a loud laugh.

“I gave you fucking horse armor, and you give me something that has saved my life that dosen’t seem like a fair trade!” He cackled out in protest, shoving the choker into Techno’s hand. “I can’t keep this shit.”

“Oi, mind explaining to the rest of us what the fuck you two are on about?” Tommy called from above them. 

“Well, to put it simply, we made an alliance.” Quackity said with a smile. 

“Didn't seem like it was just an alliance when you guys-” Tommy tried to finish before getting cut off by the choker being thrown in his face. 

“You know nothing, basement dweller.” Techno drawled out. 

“Oh fuck yeah, I’m keeping this!” Tommy yelled, grabbing Tubbo’s arm and dragging him away. 

“What? You can just-!” The words die on Techno’s tongue as they run off. Even if they don’t give it back he can always make another one. 

He helps Quackity out of the crater before hopping out himself. Nobody knows where Dream went after Techno kicked him off the ledge, but they doubt he’s just going to stay gone. Techno promises to give them supplies and help them take down Dream, but stands firm on his view on government. He takes Quackity back to his home so they may both rest and to talk about making another totem infused item.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Kuddos and feedback are welcome!


End file.
